User blog:Galleigo/Information about the data in my profile page
So yeah. All the stuff on my profile page may seem incomprehensible. Here's the meaning of all the weird terms I made up. Security Clearances Level 0 - Guests. Anyone can log in as a guest. Level 1 - Staff with minor involvement with the GSA, for example, cleaners. Level 2 - Staff who work directly with the GSA, for example, those in charge of rocket design and checking parts. Level 3 - Staff with important roles in the GSA, such as deciding missions, choosing rocket designs and planning projects. Level 4 - The Council. 10 extremely important members in the GSA, with almost full authority over it. All sorts of crazy things, such as the destruction of all rockets in the GSA's possession, require the whole Council to agree. Level 5 - The Founder (me). Full authority over the GSA. Credential Origins Level 1: John Stark, password8012 John Stark: Just the dude's name. password8012: Extremely insecure password. Docs requiring L1 security clearance have no warnings because they don't contain much sensitive info. Level 2: 287-39404, leonardodavinci3048 278-39404: Now things are more secure. This is the guy's employee ID or something. Written in decimal. leonardodavinci3048: Much more secure password. Docs requiring L2 security clearance are regarded as confidential. Level 3: A938BF-0B8FE5, 19*42yrogerG20*18 A938BF-0B8FE5: This is crazy-ish. 10 digits of hexadecimal - a step up from L2. 19*42yrogerG20*18 - "yrogerG" is "Gregory" spelled backwards. The L3's name is Gregory (not my name, btw). 1942 and 2018 are Stephen Hawking's birth and death years. Thumbprint scan: Woah. This is a good sign the stuff here must really be kept secret. As such, docs requiring L3 security clearance are regared as secret. Level 4: Council M4, htimS--GSA@#%&wehTTaM Council M4 - Council Member 4. htimS--GSA@#%&wehTTaM - Those random letters, if reversed, are "Matthew Smith", M4's real name (again, not my name). The @#%& is what you get if you type in the first 4 prime numbers while holding down "shift". Thumbprint scan: We've seen this before. Eye Retina scan: This is getting intense. Top secret stuff going on here. Level 5: The Founder, lollipop!$^*()2357&&917131117532.Griffin The Founder - Ahem. lollipop!$^*()2357&&917131117532.Griffin - "lollipop" is the name of the first Android version I used... I think. !$^*() are the non-prime numbers under 10, typed with the "shift" key held down. "2357" are the first 4 prime numbers. "&&" is a separator. "91713111732" are all the prime numbers smaller than 20, all typed backwards. Finally, "Griffin". This is easy. Fingerprint scan: okay. Eye Retina scan: okay. Another set of credentials: Galleigo, GSA 01000111 01110010 01101001 01100110 01100110 01101001 01101110 00100000 01010011 01110000 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01000001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 GSA Galleigo: *sigh* Password: If you've read this long enough, you'll know what "GSA" means. The binary means "Griffin Space Agency". Security phrase: So now your voice is tested and yet another password must be entered. The phrase are some of the lines from a presentation I found on Stephen Hawking. Other Jargon "Agent 293 Alzheimer" - something that makes you forget stuff, so "Alzheimer" "Nutrient Paste" - well, this is the best alternative for food in space. It's some horrible tasting stuff packed with nutrients. Imagine Bear Grylls but a lot worse. If you don't understand anything else in the article, please tell me in the comments of this blog and I'll try to add the items to the list. Category:Blog posts